1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention disclosed and claimed herein is that which relates to disposable carry-out food trays of molded pulp or like material. More particularly, the field of the present invention relates to compartmented trays including separate compartments or pockets for food and for beverages. The most relevant art to be found with respect to the present invention would in applicant's opinion be found in Class 229, Subclass 15.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Exemplifying the most relevant prior art known to applicant is U.S. Pat. No. 3,915,371 (Crabtree). The Crabtree patent, while it relates to a molded pulp tray including different compartments and/or pockets for food and for beverages, like earlier developments in any art does not fulfill the needs of each and every one of the intermediate user of such trays. Without demeaning the prior art, applicant notes that the intermediate users of trays of the type in question, that is the fast-food industry, has consistently required trays of new design and construction to provide features not characteristic of trays available in the market.
The Carbtree patent is of interest in that it discloses various embodiments of a beverage containing tray of molded pulp. In one embodiment, Crabtree discloses a tray with a single pocket for a beverage and a compartment for food such as a sandwich. In a second embodiment, Crabtree discloses a tray with two pockets for beverage and one compartment for food. Crabtree also discloses an embodiment with multiple pockets for beverage only. Because of the many pockets and/or compartments formed in a molded pulp tray, such construction could and in many cases provide areas along which rupture would result if the tray is used for carrying food having a fair amount of weight. Chances of rupture are increased if the tray becomes wet from spilled liquids, in particular areas devoid of pulp accretion. Other structural characteristics of trays of this type are the result of functional demands, such as tilt-proof, spill-proof, ease of inserting and/or removing beverage containers.